


Stay away from the beer, Dean

by A_simple_lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: The bunker family are having a Christmas Eve party, and Dean can’t stay away from the alcohol. Sam is not amused. Includes ticklish!Dean, a bit of Ticklish!Sam and drinking/drunkenness.





	Stay away from the beer, Dean

“Ow, Dean!”

“Oh my God, stop!”

“Someone stop him before he- too late.”

“Cas, pick him up, or something!”

It was chaos in the bunker. What had originally been a calm Christmas Eve celebration had somehow turned into, well…Sam had trouble thinking of a word over the cacophony surrounding him. Empty beer bottles littered the floor, accompanied by countless foil tins that had once held mince pies. The hunter gazed despairingly over Charlie’s shoulder to see his brother, drunk beyond his senses and laying chuckling on the floor.

Dean had certainly taken one too many shots – and his hazy grin wasn’t the only indicator. A lopsided santa hat swung back and forth as the Winchester sat up from his sprawled position – it was paired with a glittering green tinsel scarf. The festive attire made him look all the more ridiculous as he pointed at Sam, rosy cheeks shining as he laughed.

“Hahey, Gabe! Magic Sam some mistletoe! You two can kiss!”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, turning away from the intoxicated embarrassment on the floor to face – no.

He scrambled backwards into Charlie, not caring when he landed in her lap (much to her amusement). Eyes wide, he glared at the short Archangel, who was brandishing a sprig of the festive plant with glee.

“You’re blushing, Sammy! Is something the matter?”

“I’m – I’m not – whatever. Help me with Dean, please.” Cheeks flaming, Sam clambered awkwardly off of Charlie’s lap (the girl could barely breathe for laughing), and stormed towards his sibling, who was stumbling happily towards the drinks table. A few remaining bottles of Jack Daniels stood in the centre – Dean placed a hand upon the edge of the wood, leaning heavily against the furniture for support as he reached out to grab-

“Oh no – no – you stay away from the alcohol.” Sam gripped his brother’s wrist, attempting to fight off a smile at Dean’s Christmas-themed accessories.

“Dude, come on! It’s f*cking Christmas!” The words came out slightly slurred.

“Actually, it’s Christmas Eve – and if you drink anymore, I highly doubt you’ll wake up in time tomorrow,”

With a sharp tug, Sam led the elder to the couch, where he collapsed happily, legs taking up the remaining space on the recliner.

“Alright, I won’t drink. Happy?”

“No- uh, dude, move up. I wanna sit down.”

“But I’m comfortable!” Dean folded his arms, adamantly refusing to make room for the taller man.

“He’s got a point – I mean, I wouldn’t move if I were him,” Gabriel sniggered, crouching cross-legged upon a chair opposite the long-forgotten TV. Elf was playing quietly, the bright green and red colours streaming into the room. Nobody had bothered to turn it off. Sam scowled at the Archangel, looking back down at his brother with disdain. He groaned when his eyes landed upon the beer bottle that had somehow gotten into Dean’s hand.

“Ugh, really?! Gimme that,” He lunged forwards, arm swiping at the beverage. Dean yelped, a protest of “no!” slipping from his lips as he immediately shot his arm above his head, holding the alcohol out of his brother’s reach. The pair of hunters had become a tangle of limbs, the only distinguishable feature being two arms grappling over a drink.

“Damn it, Dean-“

“Get off, Sammy!”

“Give me the damn beer!”

“No!”

“Don’t make me force you, Dean.”

“It’s my drink!”

“Alright, then, you asked for it. Charlie, wanna give me a hand?” The frown on Sam’s face had transformed into a knowing smirk as he turned to face the redhead, still pinning his brother to the couch.

“I guess - what d’ya need?”

“I- uh – look, I’ve got two words for you: Dean’s ticklish.”  
“SAMMY!!”

“No way! Aw, hun, you’re so getting wrecked.” With that, the IT girl hurried around to the opposite end of the couch, snatching the beer bottle from Dean’s hand and setting it on the floor. She flexed her fingers.

“Red, please – RED!” A yelp flew from Dean as Charlie’s fingers began pinching up and down his ribcage. The blonde dissolved into bubbling laughter within seconds, squirming under the onslaught. Sam grabbed the flailing wrists and pinned them to the backrest, grinning down at the elder hunter, who was blushing profusely.

“Nahahahahaha! Tihihickles!”

“Not my fault you’re so ticklish! Look at you, blushing and smiling! Is your tummy ticklish?” Charlie made eye contact with Sam, who got the hint and immediately began wriggling his fingers into the torso of the hunter beneath him. Laughter rang anew through the bunker as Dean yelped, a snort suddenly interrupting his hysterics. A slight fizzing sensation on the skin under his fingers told Sam that the angels had decided to get involved.

“Aw, Deanie-pie! Why didn’t you tell me this before?! Ooohh, that was such a cute lil’ squeak! Let’s see if we can make you do it again~”

“Oi, Kev! Come on over here and help with Elmo!” Gabriel shouted across the room to the prophet, who’d been watching the spectacle with amusement. He grinned at the invitation.

“Alright,” He quickly took the remaining space on the couch, grabbing the hunter’s ankles and running a couple of fingers over the socked feet as an experiment. A sudden flinch on Dean’s part was the only encouragement he needed – the Latin was spidering his fingers over the trapped soles within seconds.

—————————

Castiel, meanwhile, stood on looking the chaos beside his brother – the two of them were both sending waves of Grace over the now shrieking hunter, amusement twinkling in both their gazes.

“Do you think we should help him?”

“Oh, Cassie. What would be the fun in that?”

—————————————————

There were tears in Dean’s eyes – Sam had at some point decided to start tasering his hips, which was more than unbearable paired with the swirls of Grace that were following his fingers. He’d long since lost coherency, and was now laughing helplessly, resigned to hysterics as his energy drained.

“Aw, this is too cute! I think we broke him, guys, look!” Charlie giggled at the blushing hunter, whose freckles were standing out against the dark blush on his cheeks.

“Ahahaha…eheh, nahahahaha…” Dean’s laughter repeatedly lapsed in and out of silence, the overwhelming sensations too much for his worn out body to handle. Gradually the fizzing strokes of mojo ebbed away, and the tickling fingers pulled back. He was left giggling on the couch, surrounded by his family as they watched him curl in on himself.

“We’re never letting this go, Giggles – you know that?” Gabriel smirked at the breathless human, Charlie nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, why didn’t you tell us about this earlier, Sam?”

“I-I dunno, I guess it never occurred to-“

“S-Sahahammy….Sammy’s tihihicklish,” A giggle-drunk Dean pointed an accusatory finger in his brother’s general direction.

“Oho, is that true, Moose?”

“I-I- No.” The Hunter in question took a step back, hands raised in self-protection. Of course, this did nothing to prevent the mojo that had already started zinging over his torso.

“Oh my gosh, this is too good! Come on, Kevlin!”

“No- dohon’t you dare- AH!” A loud thump was heard as the Winchester was tackled to the floor, the combined laughter of the bunker family drowning out the quiet dialogue on the TV.

It wasn’t until late that night that everyone finally went to sleep, sprawled in various places, some hugging one another as they dreamed. And the two angels watched over them, fairy lights blinking cheerily in the dimly lit bat cave.

It was finally Christmas.


End file.
